


Рыжее море безмятежности

by Mouse_overlord



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Sad Porn, Sad with a Happy Ending, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, a bit of crying, soft Kim, stupid harry, Голоса в голове буллят Гарри, Немного магического реализма, Но без них он бы никогда ни о чем не догадался, осторожно: нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_overlord/pseuds/Mouse_overlord
Summary: После ранения в привычных ежедневных кошмарах Гаррье Дюбуа появляется новое лицо. Горе нужно ступенчато проживать. Гарри в который раз будто бы ломает ногу где-то на середине этой лестницы.Опубликовано также нафикбукеВ конце третьей главы чудесный арт отTench
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела написать порно без сюжета, а получился сюжет без порно.
> 
> Я не стала использовать игровую механику POV2 для описания голосов в голове Гарри. Курсивом отображена речь голосов-способностей. Курсив с жирным шрифтом - более древние структуры мозга.

> **\- Как тебе ничто? Удобно плывется?**
> 
> _\- Да-да, волны спокойствия, море безмятежности, в котором точно нет никакой боли. Совсем никакой._
> 
> \- Почему мне так жарко?
> 
> _\- Это горячее солнце стократно отражается от волн. Не открывай глаза, или ослепнешь!_
> 
> \- Я бы и не смог их открыть. Мне все лицо залепили водоросли. Я не хочу быть в этом море. Я даже не уверен, умею ли я плавать.
> 
> _\- Будь это действительно море безмятежности, оно бы само тебя несло._
> 
> **\- Но в твой тур по «ебись-оно-все-конем» включена только поездка на твоё любимое море.**
> 
> _\- Море самокопания._
> 
> **\- Ты начинаешь тонуть.**

Гарри судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но водоросли залепили все лицо. Они затхлые на вкус и запах, и через них начинает литься вода. Гарри не помнит, тонул ли он когда-нибудь, но сейчас его мозгу, в котором ревет сирена, не до воспоминаний.

Гарри тонет и не видит ничего кроме мрака. Его пиджак отсырел, и руки сдались под его тяжестью. Роскошные диско-ботинки он, видимо, потерял, когда ещё пытался барахтаться.

Что ж, на дно спускаться ему не в первой.

\- Хорошо, что в эту передрягу Ким со мной не полез.

> **\- Кислорода твоему мозгу перестанет хватать через тридцать секунд. Может быть, стоит подумать о собственном спасении?**
> 
> _\- У моря безмятежности был бы оранжевый цвет._

На мгновение сознание Гарри действительно окрашивается в оранжевый. Слегка пахнет потом и кожей, чуть сильнее - машинным маслом, очень настойчиво - кровью. Гарри перестаёт чувствовать толщу затхлой воды вокруг. Вроде бы, даже можно дышать, хотя к запаху крови примешивается что-то ещё - да, так пах мертвец, когда Гарри в странном порыве гладил его по волосам. Но запах не сильный, от него не хочется вывалить содержимое желудка наружу и спрятать лицо в заботливо протянутый платок. 

> **\- Заканчивай с этим.**
> 
> \- С чем?
> 
> **\- С тем, от чего тебя не спасёт даже алкогольная кома. С привязанностями.**

Длинное оранжевое мгновение обрывается, и мокрого, жалкого Гарри швыряет на асфальт. Соленая вода катится по его плечам, заполняя трещинки, вымывая из них грязь, пачкая ровные белые полосы краски. Гарри не хочет вставать, не хочет даже голову поднять, одного запаха абрикосов достаточно, чтобы понять, чьё платье невесомо шелестит впереди.

Гарри молчит. Он хочет, чтобы она заговорила первой. Чем-то сегодня Гарри так разозлил свой мозг, что защита неведения _(алкогольная кома, алкогольная кома, алкогольная кома)_ рухнула. Гарри не нужно было больше ничего вспоминать, этот кошмар он видит уже на протяжении шести лет. Он смертельно устал.

Гарри чувствует на себе взгляд и с трудом поднимает голову. Мокрые волосы неприятно касаются шеи. Дора смотрит мимо него, прижимая к себе чемодан так, будто он может удрать от неё.

Кто же тогда смотрит?

Гарри не помнит, какие у неё глаза. Ее лицо размывается акварельным пятном.

Это не ее взгляд сейчас жжется на коже Гарри.

> _\- На коже? Ты одет!_
> 
> _\- Нельзя быть в этом до конца уверенным._

Гарри стискивает голову руками. Не очень помогает.

\- Привет, Гарри.

Нежный голос. Слегка искажён помехами, будто доносится из холодной трубки телефона.

\- Привет, Дора.

\- В этот раз ты быстро вспомнил. Ты принёс для меня игрушку?

\- Нет. У меня в карманах только водоросли из моря самокопания.

На акварельном пятне лица прорисовывается розовая губа. Ее обидчиво прикусывают зубы, и пятно вновь становится нечитаемым.

Дора всегда отвергала его жалкие подарки. Может, не хотела открывать свой напуганный чемодан, чтобы их убрать. Может, сама боялась подойти к Гарри _. Может-ты-дурак-поймёшь-что-это-сон-и-ее-здесь-нет._

\- Почему мы снова здесь?

\- А где нам ещё быть? Ты так успешно пытался выжечь воспоминания, что сохранилось только это.

\- Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека?

Гарри пытается ее рассмешить. У неё должен быть замечательный смех, иначе он бы ее не полюбил. Но пятно лица холодное и неподвижное, как фрески с Долорес Деи.

\- Утро, улица, перекрёсток у видеопроката. Я опаздываю на самолёт. Ничего нового здесь не может произойти, Гарри.

Лимб, чистилище. День сурка. Шесть лет одного и того же зацикленного разговора.

Был ли он когда-нибудь на самом деле? Ничего нового здесь не может произойти.

Незнакомый звук будто нож режет ватную тишину, будто говоря «как тебе такое?!»

Дора оборачивается на звук, чемодан послушно едет за ней. Гарри наконец поднимается с асфальта. Вода высохла, оставив на одежде белые разводы соли.

Звук повторяется. В Гарри поднимает голову ревностный коп, требующий немедленно найти нарушителя устоявшихся многолетних правил этого перекрёстка. Звук повторяется. В нем есть что-то невыносимо горькое, но в то же время приятное. Гарри окончательно запутывается, реальность вокруг начинает плыть перед глазами.

Перекрёсток, видеопрокат. _Линия берега. Останки мотокареты. Старые качели._

Нарушителем порядка оказывается Ким Кицураги.

Где-то в голове Гарри до хрипоты и икоты хохочут голоса. Гарри хочется посмеяться вместе с ними, но в горле предупредительно начинает булькать соленая вода. Ким едва-едва толкается ногой, и качели жалостливо поскрипывают. Он реалистичный до боли в глазах, будто какой-то художник дотошно рисовал каждую деталь его фигуры, а весь остальной мир небрежно залил пятнами цвета. Гарри пытается напрячься и вспомнить лицо Доры, чтобы акварельное пятно обрело хоть какие-то черты, но ощущает только болезненный гул в голове.

\- Непривычно видеть здесь новое лицо.

Дора плавно идет к качелям. Чемодан теперь кажется стелющимся у ее ног опасным зверем. Гарри хочется вытащить пистолет и пристрелить пластиковую гадину.

Мысль о пистолете прошивает Гарри такой вспышкой боли, что он пропускает момент, когда тонкая кисть Доры нежно касается щеки Кима. Вытерев слезящиеся глаза, Гарри смотрит на них.

Ким выглядит потерянным.

> _\- Ещё бы, наверное, его никто ещё не засовывал в сон._
> 
> _\- Тем более в кошмар._
> 
> _\- Тем более в кошмар Гаррье Дюбуа. Врагу не пожелаешь._

Если бы у Доры было лицо, она бы улыбалась. Если бы Гарри так прикасался к Киму, он бы улыбался?

Обычно по плану где-то здесь Гарри начинает чувствовать стыд. Потом идет ненависть. Потом отчаяние. Сегодня почему-то Гарри ощущает легкое смущение _(у тебя щеки горят, черт возьми, они краснее, чем твой нос!_ ) и ещё не распробованное на вкус замешательство. Ким и Дора остаются неподвижными, пока Гарри гримасами с разной степенью удивления пытается вернуть себе самообладание.

Новое странное ( _нездешнее?)_ ощущение отрезвило его.

> _\- Это были руки._

\- Что?

_\- Жесткие пальцы. Твоя нога. Они что-то делали вместе._

\- А можно мне чуть больше подробностей?

Ответа не последовало.

\- Гарри, почему ты не познакомил нас раньше?

Цветное пятно лица Доры становится чуть более розоватым. Она... смущена? Ким наконец поднимает глаза и чуть хмурится, глядя на узкую руку, касающуюся его лица. Гарри очень хочется, чтобы Ким ответил за него, чтобы Ким сказал хоть что-то своим спокойным, уверенным голосом, но мысль об этом снова вызывает бульканье морской воды в глотке. Гарри поперхнулся ей и закашлялся.

\- Я бы не хотел видеть кого-то ещё в своих кошмарах.

\- Милый, ты до сих пор не понял? Все, что ты любишь, появляется в твоих кошмарах.

Гарри кашляет снова, хотя вода не подступала к горлу. Какое громкое слово, как неловко оно прозвучало в этих уродливых декорациях! Примерно такой же стыд Гарри ощущал, когда Ким разглядывал его уничтоженный гостиничный номер.

В нос снова бьет запах пота. В этот раз это точно его, Гарри, пот. Так воняет рубашка, если ее не снимать несколько дней. Так воняло в его номере, так вонял диван, на котором он провёл несколько ночей. Так вонял он сам, часами находясь возле человека, которого, как сказала Дора, он _любит._

Флирт, достойный высшей награды на дерьмо-фестивале имени Гаррье Дюбуа.

Ким все так же отрешенно смотрит на Дору, и Гарри надеется, что его супер-внимательный напарник впервые в жизни пропустил слова мимо ушей.

\- Дора, а мы не могли бы отложить этот разговор?

\- До следующей ночи?

\- Да, пока мы не будем одни.

Наконец-то Дора смеётся. Гарри не ошибся - смех у неё как колокольчики, звонкий, переливистый. Она часто смеялась рядом с ним. Гарри вздрагивает от того, насколько сильно он скучал по этому смеху. Но пятно ее лица все ещё ничего не выражает.

\- Милый, мы теперь никогда не будем одни! Тебя же предупреждали: завязывай с привязанностями. Теперь из-за тебя лейтенант застрял здесь.

\- Это же Ким, он не может взять и застрять.

От звука своего имени Ким поворачивает голову в сторону Гарри. Рука Доры безвольно опадает. Гарри по-прежнему некомфортно от того, насколько реалистично выглядит Ким на фоне всего прочего. Еще более некомфортно от того, какой у лейтенанта растерянный вид. Он смотрит на Гарри и быстро отводит взгляд. Ему страшно? Неприятно? Стыдно?

Дора шумно вздыхает.

\- Гарри. Я опаздываю на самолёт. А лейтенанту пора вернуться в 57-й участок.

Внезапная ярость вскипает в желудочном соке и вырывается вместе со слюной.

\- НУ И ПРОВАЛИВАЙТЕ!

Дора строго качает головой.

\- Это твой сон, но приказывать здесь ты не можешь. Кошмары не работают по твоим правилам, Гарри.

Гарри хочет возразить, но затхлая вода (на этот раз с привкусом рыбы) опять наполняет рот, и он кивает, пытаясь откашляться.

\- Бедный лейтенант. Ему ты тоже будешь звонить ночами? Размазывать пьяные сопли по телефону? Или будешь колотить в двери его участка, чтобы тебя взяли под стражу, и ты мог видеть его хотя бы через решетку? Или встанешь перед его мотокаретой, мокрый и жалкий в свете фар, чтобы он или пустил тебя в сухой, тёплый салон или переехал насмерть?

Гарри кажется, что у него ещё один сердечный приступ. Его жжет изнутри, эти слова не принадлежат Доре, Дора никогда такого не говорила, Дора не знает про Кима, Дора...

Ее силуэт расплывается кляксой. Чемодан, лишившись поддержки, падает беззащитным пузом вверх.

Дора ушла, но запах абрикосов стал настолько густым, что его можно резать ножом. Абрикосовое желе. Абрикосовый пирог. Абрикосовый бетон.

Гарри дышит с трудом, что-то мешает ему дышать - то ли загустевший воздух, то ли повязка на груди _(ты сломал рёбра?),_ то ли вес чьего-то тела.

> **\- Прекрати его мучить. Ты непробиваемый. Ты не понимаешь намеков.**

_\- Ты каждый раз случайно даёшь ему надежду непонятно на что._

**\- Будет лучше, если ты умрешь у него на руках.**

_\- Про это должны написать песню. Чтобы какой-нибудь другой жалкий коп пел ее в караоке._

Гарри снова хватается за голову, пытаясь остановить голоса, но они струятся сквозь череп, сквозь волосы, сквозь пальцы.

\- Ким, мне правда лучше сейчас умереть?

Лейтенант молчит. Он больше не покачивается на качелях, лишь смотрит на носки своих блестящих ботинок.

\- Он не заговорит с тобой. Пока что. Ты ещё не сотворил непоправимого в реальности, поэтому даже твоему изощренному мозгу сложно придумать эту сцену.

Это снова Дора. Она шелестит платьем где-то за спиной Гарри. Ее шаги не слышны, потому что за ней больше не громыхает чемодан.

\- Ты так сильно его любишь, что даже не можешь специально придумать, как бы все испортить! Но это все равно произойдёт. Не важно, к кому ты пытаешься подкатить - к танцовщице, к пахнущему сигаретами и сексом мальчишке, к леди-на-колёсах, к человеку, одна лишь бровь которого авторитетнее тебя. Это все ненадолго, ты все равно все испортишь, никто не удержится рядом и не будет это терпеть!

Гарри хочется ей возразить. Хочется встряхнуть Кима за рыжие плечи, показать, что Гарри не безнадёжен. Ким не сбежал в первый же день, Ким невозмутимо наблюдал за каждой выходкой, Ким спас его от начинающегося сердечного приступа, Ким улыбнулся, когда Гарри отвоевал для него панковскую куртку, Ким почти поверил в способность Гарри к телепортации, Ким...

Ещё одну мысль Гарри подумать не смог. Он увидел Танцы-в-тряпье, парней Харди... и снова сильнейшая боль заставила его сложиться пополам. Виском он упёрся в тёплое бедро Кима, и это почему-то облегчило страдание. Дора права. Ким пробыл рядом пять дней. Этого слишком мало даже для самых смелых прогнозов. Никто не будет этого терпеть.

\- Помоги ему спастись от тебя.

Мягкие руки Доры помогают ему распрямиться. Гарри уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел сон, где она дотрагивалась до него. Прохлада. Абрикосы.

\- Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня был легкий способ покинуть твои сны.

Когда Гарри встаёт в полный рост, руку приятно оттягивает пистолет. Дора снова нежно гладит Кима по щеке, а рука Гарри против его воли упирает пистолет лейтенанту в лоб.

\- Помоги ему. Я обещаю, ему не будет больно. Он нарастит ещё один слой брони и перестанет обманывать себя. Вы закроете дело, он вернётся в свой участок с отличным отчетом. Ким Кицураги всегда выполняет свою работу отлично.

> _\- А ты будешь ему мешать._
> 
> _\- Слон в посудной лавке._
> 
> _\- Цунами._
> 
> _\- Помоги ему. Спаси от себя._

Гарри шевелит рукой. Дуло пистолета оставило красноватый след на лбу Кима.

\- Почему все так уверены, что мы с Кимом не сработаемся? По-моему, мы отличная команда.

Голоса в голове наперебой начинают кричать.

> _\- Он ДО СИХ ПОР не понял?_
> 
> _\- Кто-нибудь, принесите уже эту мысль. Он ее додумал, но не осознал._
> 
> _\- Какую мысль? Про двери?_
> 
> _\- Про человеческую сексуальность!_
> 
> _\- Он не сможет ее осознать во сне. Возможно, даже после сна не сможет._
> 
> _\- Даже если ему в лоб сказать: «Лейтенант Ким Кицураги не-платонически-и-совсем-не-профессионально влюблён в лейтенанта-дважды ефрейтора Гаррье Дюбуа»?!_

Гарри моргнает. И медленно отводит пистолет в сторону.

\- Меня нельзя любить.

\- Верно, милый. Ты сейчас - чёрная дыра, никакая любовь не остановит твоего саморазрушения. Проглотит, пережует. Одного напарника ты уже пропустил через мясорубку.

\- Если я выстрелю, Ким забудет про это? Про меня?

\- Не думаю, что он сможет забыть полностью, как это сделал ты... Но ему станет легче. Возможно, он даже _один_ закончит это дело, чтобы минимизировать твоё пагубное воздействие.

Гарри прикрывает глаза, позволяя картинке расплыться. Он пытается прислушаться к чему-то извне. Вот бы услышать рёв уезжающей мотокареты. Тогда этот сон был бы не важен, тогда можно было бы избежать ответственности и принятия решений.

Но вместо этого Гарри снова чувствует _это._

Внимательный взгляд.

Прохладные руки, жесткие пальцы обхватывают бедро. Чуть-чуть больно.

И полузабытое чувство маленькой судороги в животе.

И ещё одной, сильнее.

Тот же голос, который требовал при лейтенанте слизать со стола разлитый ром, сейчас в экстазе кричит _«есть ещё порох в пороховницах и ягоды в ягодицах!»._

Дора щелкает пальцами у него перед носом. Ощущения, подаваемые телом, тут же пропадают.

\- Гарри, перестань отвлекаться. Помнишь? Я опаздываю на самолёт, а лейтенант - на работу.

\- Я не хочу стрелять в Кима! Я хочу проснуться и... и поговорить с ним об этом!

Дора печально качает головой и снова растворяется в воздухе.

> **\- Разговоры тебе даются плоховато. Наверняка скажешь что-то вроде «я хочу с вами перечпокнуться».**
> 
> _\- И тут же умрешь от сердечного приступа. Давай лучше вернёмся к героическому плану. Не просыпаясь, ты умираешь на руках Кима Кицураги. Занавес, овации._

Гарри рычит от ярости.

\- Я хочу ПРОСНУТЬСЯ!

Ким никак не реагирует на его крик. Он похож на нелепую куклу. Очки с толстыми стёклами. Растрепавшиеся волосы. Острые скулы. Пустые глаза и безвольно приоткрывшийся рот. Гарри отводит взгляд. Даже в такого Кима он не будет стрелять. На самом деле, ему хочется губами прижаться ко все ещё алеющему на лбу пятнышку от дула пистолета.

> _\- Кажется, мы были плохого о нем мнения. До него стало доходить._
> 
> _\- Я же говорил, вы просто поторопили его с мыслью. Не каждый день запрягаешь голову в двадцатичасовой мыслительный проект._

Запах пороха и мертвого тела Гарри почувствовал ещё до того, как его увидел. Лели и его бронированные наемники выстроились в круг позади ржавых качелей. Они тоже казались размытыми картинками, броня и оружие так ослепительно сверкали, что было больно смотреть.

\- Я хочу проснуться.

\- Мы тебе поможем.

Голос покойника гулко отразился от керамической брони. Щелкнули затворы. Четыре наемника взяли Кима на прицел.

_Кровь, кровь, кровь. Снова эти жесткие пальцы. Они впиваются Гарри в бедро, потому что?_

_Что?_

> _\- Потому что ему хочется прикоснуться к тебе. Везде._
> 
> **\- Потому что ты ранен, идиот! А он тебя спасает и не видит, что сам на волоске от смерти.**

Гарри одним движением накрывает собой тряпичного Кима. Выстрелы обжигают, и мучительный сон наконец сменяется чёрным ничем.

А затем Гарри начинает, захлебываясь, кричать от боли и открывает глаза.

У моря безмятежности был бы оранжевый цвет. Такой же, как у перчатки, в которую Гарри вцепился зубами, превращая крик в приглушённый всхлип. Глаза слезятся, но Гарри все равно узнаёт вентилятор на облупленном потолке. Он разжимает зубы и сглатывает слюну. Боль, которая привела его в этот мир, ослабла, _потому что?_

Что?

Потому что тонкие пальцы Кима Кицураги плотно обхватывают бедро Гарри, прижимая к коже пропитывающуюся кровью повязку. В темных глазах ещё виден испуг, но его уже вытесняет холодная уверенность.

> _\- Ким живой._
> 
> _\- И даже не похож на тряпичную куклу._
> 
> _\- И ЕГО РУКИ НА ТВОЕЙ ГОЛОЙ НОГЕ._

Странным образом новая тянущая судорога в животе уменьшила боль.

\- С добрым утром, парабеллум.

Ким улыбается краешком рта. Губы у него разбиты, на щеке пунцовеет синяк, по другой размазана ещё свежая кровь.

Все как обычно. Дежурная вежливость. Чуть больше заботы, потому что Гарри ранен. Вот только его руки все ещё лежат на бедре Гарри (повязка уже перестала жадно напитываться кровью), а кончики ушей у него ярко-пунцовые, и даже жидкий свет из окна не может этого скрыть.

Гарри бросает быстрый взгляд вниз, чтобы оценить степень своей одетости. Ещё одна судорога возбуждения грозит явить миру то, чего видеть он не должен. И Ким тоже.

Трусы на месте. Брюк нет. Видимо, чтобы не мешали следить за раной. _Признавайтесь, пунцовые уши. Только ради этого?_

\- Я дал вам друамин час назад. После этого хотел проверить рану, но, видимо, был недостаточно осторожен. Снова началось кровотечение, и от боли Вы пришли в себя. Сожалею, что пробуждение выдалось таким.

> _\- Он гладил тебя по бедру. Осторожно, прислушиваясь к твоему дыханию. Он боялся, что ты очнёшься и увидишь это. Но все равно продолжал._
> 
> _\- Он был смущен, когда заметил твоё возбуждение._
> 
> _\- Он хотел прекратить, ведь это неправильно. Проверил рану. Стал накладывать повязку..._
> 
> _\- А потом ты заорал как припадочный! Конечно же, он испугался, и задел твою ногу - кровь фонтаном! Остальное тебе известно._

Ким вздрагивает - хотя этого не видно под большой курткой - и убирает руки с бедра Гарри. Деловито вытирает от слюны перчатку, в которую Гарри впивался зубами, надевает ее на руку. Вторую. Он снова в броне, прочнее керамической.

А броня Гарри опять трещит по швам. А была ли она вообще? На него обрушивается внутренний шквал негодования.

> _\- Ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО не замечал? Майка с треугольным вырезом – это же хуже рубашки Курильщика, о которой ты думал столько времени. Кстати, твои жалкие попытки флирта его рассмешили._
> 
> _\- Кончики его ушей тоже краснели, когда ты выпендривался перед ним со штангой._
> 
> _\- А его самоирония? «Ссаный п***р!» - более сильное заявление»._
> 
> _\- Ему ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ твое дерьмовое пение._
> 
> _\- Он как верный пес сидел подле Вас, мессир, ожидая вашего пробуждения. Или смерти._
> 
> _\- Он готов был умереть, защищая тебя._

Гарри сжимает волосы пальцами и с силой тянет, зарычав.

\- Да, я ПОНЯЛ, что все это ЗНАЧИЛО!

Ким хмурится, наклоняя голову. Он протягивает руку вперед.

И Гарри хватает его за запястье, чтобы прижать его руку к собственной щеке. Дора так делала во сне. Или это был не сон?

Гарри страшно от того, что его прикосновение вызовет у Кима отвращение. Он боится посмотреть напарнику в лицо. Он боязливо, но крепко, держит Кима за руку, с ужасом понимая, что его ладонь холодеет и начинает неистово потеть **. Гарри, тебе -** _а сколько мне?_ **\- 44 года, а ты ведёшь себя как жертва внезапно обрушившегося пубертата. Хорошо, что Ким успел надеть перчатки.**

\- Гарри?

Если бы броня Кима Кицураги была видна невооруженным глазом, от нее сейчас бы отвалился солидный кусок. Он никогда не звал Гарри по имени.

> **\- Звал. Когда ты истекал кровью у него на руках.**

Гарри прерывисто вздыхает, пытаясь сохранить тепло и запах – пот, кожа, машинное масло, кровь. Он откроет глаза, и все закончится. Хлопнет дверь. Заревет Кинема. Рыжее море безмятежности пополнит копилку горьких воспоминаний.

Гарри не понимает, что происходит, когда диван слегка прогибается. Голым бедром он чувствует прохладу ткани. Гарри открывает глаза.

За мгновение до того, как Ким целует его, вспышка света от окна и вентилятор обрамляют его голову.

> _\- Как нимб?_
> 
> **\- Как нимб.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы можете подписаться на мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/blue_overlord?s=21), я кидаю туда спойлеры к новым текстам и взаимодействую с аудиторией 🌚 Лайки и комменты дают мне постоянный бонус к скорости написания частей


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри с силой щипает себя за нежную кожу живота и вскрикивает от того, что это оказалось больнее, чем он ожидал. Поцелуй прожил не больше пары секунд.

Ким резко отстраняется, напряженный, как струна. Его рука все еще плотно прижата к щеке Гарри.

\- Гарри?

\- Я себя ущипнул. Очень сильно.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы проснуться.

Его пальцы наконец слабеют, выпуская запястье Кима. Из-за перчатки не видно, но на коже должны были остаться красные следы.

Рука сползает вниз и замирает на ключице Гарри.

> _-_ _Он даже через перчатку может почувствовать, как бешено кровь врывается в аорту и бьется в стенки плечеголовного ствола. Побереги сердце, старик._

\- И часто Вы видите меня во снах, детектив?

> _-_ _Он ИЗДЕВАЕТСЯ?_
> 
> _-_ _Осторожно, бровь лейтенанта приходит в движение! Все в укрытие!_
> 
> _-_ _Ложная тревога. Он действительно издевается: бровь приподнята насмешливо. Это безопасно._
> 
> _-_ _Твой пульс стал ещё чаще, вот это совсем не безопасно._
> 
> _-_ _Расслабься, ты не первый мужчина, флиртующий с ним. Возможно, это даже не худший флирт в его жизни, он же отвечает на него! Продолжай!_

Ким чуть наклоняет голову, с интересом ученого наблюдая за тем, как Гарри сосредоточенно сопит, погруженный в мысли. За несколько дней работы вместе Ким уже понял, что торопить Гарри в такие минуты бесполезно, как бы ни хотелось узнать ответ.

\- Ким, а если у меня сейчас случится сердечный приступ, ты будешь меня реанимировать?

\- Все сотрудники РГМ проходят обязательный курс по сердечно-легочной реанимации.

Ким моментально становится серьезным и собранным.

А потом его губы вздрагивают и против воли растягиваются в улыбке.

\- Детектив, дыхание рот в рот не очень похоже на поцелуй. Вам не понравится.

Гарри смеется, закрывая лицо руками - оно нелепо красное, щеки горят под все ещё ледяными пальцами. Киму Кицураги _действительно_ нравится нелепый флирт, кто бы мог подумать.

\- И все же, Гарри. Мы только что серьезно нарушили субординацию.

По голосу Кима не понятно, он действительно снова стал серьёзным или притворяется. Гарри растопыривает пальцы, чтобы иметь возможность видеть. Ким серьёзен. Гарри непривычно смотреть на него снизу вверх - скулы кажутся ещё острее, а глаза совсем нечитаемо-темными. Ким слегка поджимает разбитые губы, из-за чего они становятся ещё тоньше, приобретая какой-то драматический излом.

Галстук неприятно впивается Гарри в шею и шипит: _«Запахло ответственностью»._

\- Вы, как вышестоящее лицо, не оказывали на меня какого-либо влияния, этот поступок был продиктован сугубо моим желанием. Однако, я не принял в расчет вероятность того, что последствия травмы, недавний контакт с Серостью и применённые медикаменты могут влиять на ваше сознание, и Вы не способны трезво оценить происходящее. Приношу свои извинения, лейтенант Дюбуа.

> _-_ _О да, чего-чего, а желаний у него было очень много..._
> 
> _-_ _Замолчи. Он говорит что-то умное, нужно попытаться осознать._
> 
> _-_ _Ты не можешь слушать, как Ким Кицураги говорит что-то умное. У тебя тут же встаёт член. Ты - конченный ботаникофил._

Гарри с ужасом понимает, что Дора была права. Он снова все испортил. Вселенная сжалилась над ним, его поцеловал человек-с-нимбом, а Гарри снова все испортил. Сейчас Ким подберёт обломки своей брони, починит ее, намертво заварит швы, и можно хоть все зубы об неё выбить, пытаясь лезть с поцелуями, но ничего, кроме холодного профессионализма Гарри в ответ не получит.

Ким переносит вес на ногу, чтобы встать с дивана.

\- Мы можем продолжить разговор, когда вам станет лучше. Или, если хотите, я больше никогда не буду упоминать об этом событии.

Гарри опережает всех советчиков внутри головы. Слово «никогда» бьет его, словно хлыст. Он вспоминает чудо эквилибристики, которое провернул во сне, и одним, почти невидимым глазом движением, обхватывает Кима руками, ногами, кажется, даже галстуком, прижимая к дивану и к себе.

Нога взрывается болью, и мир на время окрашивается в кровавые оттенки. Гарри стоически морщится, но не издаёт ни звука, потому что чуткое ухо Кима Кицураги сейчас слишком близко. Красное-красное ухо.

\- Гарри, у тебя идёт кровь.

Ким незаконно невозмутим несмотря на то, что он буквально намертво придавлен к дивану чужим телом.

> _-_ _Он знает один приём, как тремя движениями локтя вырубить даже такого здоровяка, как ты._
> 
> _-_ _Но он его не использует._
> 
> _-_ _Это невербальный способ сказать «мне нравится»._

Ким очень тёплый. Он жёстче и меньше, чем кажется - Гарри легко может дотянуться пальцами до собственных локтей, крепко обнимая его.

Гарри утыкается носом ему в колючий затылок. Непривычно. Сохранившийся кусочек памяти считает, что у Доры были очень мягкие волосы. На секунду снова чудится запах абрикосовой жвачки. Гарри трясёт головой, возвращаясь к реальности - пот, машинное масло, кровь. Едва заметный запах каштана, это дым многих сигарет въелся в куртку. Но Ким точно ещё не курил сегодня.

\- Гарри, моя репутация пострадает, если меня обнаружат на диване чужого номера, придавленным полуголым трупом напарника. Пустите, нужно перевязать вашу рану.

> _-_ _Он до сих пор не решил, как тебя называть. По привычке он все ещё обращается к тебе на «Вы»._
> 
> _-_ _Но ему очень нравится звать тебя по имени._

\- Если я тебя отпущу, нам придётся говорить обо всем этом, и я обязательно ляпну какую-нибудь глупость, разрушив все хорошее, что случилось за эту неделю.

Гарри произносит эту тираду на одном дыхании и судорожно вдыхает, перед тем как снова уткнуться носом в Киму в затылок.

Ким кое-как освобождает руку и устало трёт глаза под очками. Он несколько дней почти не спал, вздрагивая от каждого движения Гарри.

> \- _Он боялся пропустить миг потери. Это уже случалось._

Вздохнув, он снимает очки и убирает их на подлокотник дивана. Гарри не видит его лица, продолжая сопеть ему в затылок, но чувствует, как Ким будто ещё сильнее уменьшается в его руках.

> _-_ _Не! Проеби! Все!_
> 
> _-_ _Снять очки - величайший акт доверия. Он сейчас абсолютно беззащитен._
> 
> _-_ _Бери и пользуйся._
> 
> _-_ _Немедленно станьте для него неприступной крепостью, живым щитом, пока жестокий мир не навредил ему!_
> 
> _-_ _Поговори с ним. Он растерян, он не знает, что делать дальше. Ему хочется взять блокнот и написать сто возможных путей решения проблемы прежде, чем что-то предпринимать. Или просто спрятаться за листами, чтобы окончательно не загнать себя в ловушку._

Ким все-таки выпутывается из рук Гарри, снова садясь рядом. Он почти наощупь находит свежие бинты и склоняется над ногой Гарри. На его штанине бурое пятно засыхающей крови. Даже без очков Ким действует уверенно и спокойно. Зубами он стягивает перчатку с правой руки и отбрасывает ее на пол небрежным движением головы.

Разрезать старую повязку. Обработать края раны. Придирчиво осмотреть. Равнодушно, по инструкции.

Прохладные жесткие пальцы касаются голой кожи, и Гарри покрывается мурашками. Ким стаскивает вторую перчатку ( _тоже зубами, это невозможно, он перешагнул порог даже самой максимальной крутости_ ). Ладонь скользит под колено, чтобы приподнять ногу. Гарри морщится, пытаясь одновременно совладать с болью, готовыми выступить слезами от незаслуженной заботы и возбуждением. Ким несколькими ловкими движениями накладывает повязку, и - о чудо - она не начинает тут же пропитываться кровью.

\- Вы хороший пациент, детектив.

Без очков лучше видно тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз, появляющиеся даже от лёгкой улыбки.

> _-_ _Ему тоже страшно говорить о том, что произошло. Как ты мог заметить, он в принципе имеет сложности с выражением эмоций._
> 
> _-_ _Прекратите вертеться вокруг да около._
> 
> _-_ _Ты старше по званию, ты и бери инициативу._
> 
> _-_ _Но Ким первый решился на поцелуй!_

Гарри нащупывает его руку и вцепляется в неё мертвой хваткой. Пальцы Кима длинные, но все равно Гарри легко может спрятать всю его ладонь в собственной. Руки Гарри снова предательски холодные и влажные, но Ким не реагирует ни на это, ни на очередное нарушение субординации.

\- Я начну. А если ничего не получится, попытаюсь снова.

\- Да, это вы любите. Пытаетесь снова и снова, и вам это удаётся. Даже то, что казалось невозможным.

> _-_ _Он никогда не узнаёт, что это наша заслуга. Мы улучшаемся, делаем из тебя лучшего копа в мире!_

\- Это как-то связано с голосами в вашей голове?

> _-_ _Почему он НАСТОЛЬКО легко видит тебя насквозь?_
> 
> _-_ _Расскажи ему о нас. Он умный, он разберётся с этим кошмаром._
> 
> _-_ _Нет, никто не должен знать о нас!_
> 
> _-_ _Мессир, это разрушит тот флер неизвестности, которым Вы и заманили лейтенанта в эту хитроумную ловушку._
> 
> _-_ _ХВАТИТ ДУМАТЬ, ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ, ЧТО НАМ НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ - ПРИЖАТЬ ЕГО К ДИВАНУ И ЦЕЛОВАТЬ, ПОКА ГУБЫ НЕ ОТВАЛЯТСЯ_

\- Возможно, это последствия сотрясения мозга или контакта с Серостью, но сегодня я иногда будто бы слышу гул голосов, доносящийся из вашей головы.

\- О, нет, сумасшествие все-таки заразно.

\- Я думаю, это явление некоего резонанса. Я заметил это давно, но не мог сформулировать. Вы будто пропускаете через себя весь окружающий мир, многократно усиливая его сигналы. Это больше, чем интуиция, Гарри. Вы действительно словно слышите этот мир, чувствуете его настроение, видите подсказки там, где их быть не может.

> _-_ _Это лучший комплимент за всю. Твою. Жизнь._

Ким замолкает и трёт переносицу, по привычке будто приподнимая очки.

\- Точно так же Вы резонируете и с людьми. И чем больше длится общение с вами, тем сильнее резонанс. Вы точно знаете, что чувствует человек напротив, Вы точно знаете, что нужно сказать и сделать. Хорошо, здесь я преувеличил, иногда Вы несёте абсолютную чушь. Но даже она в итоге иногда оказывается... _правильной?_ Будто так и задумывалось.

\- Ким, я просто неуправляемый алкоголик, с которым постоянно разговаривает мозг. Я, конечно, суперзвезда, но таких способностей у меня точно нет.

\- Дело о повешенном заняло четырнадцать страниц моего блокнота. Характеристика лейтенанта Гаррье Дюбуа - двадцать восемь. Ровно в два раза больше. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

> _-_ _Как романтично!_
> 
> _-_ _Вообще-то, довольно пугающе._

\- Надеюсь, это прозвучало не очень странно.

\- Возможно, твоя теория верна, потому что только что моя голова сказала, что это прозвучало довольно пугающе. Ты тоже теперь резонируешь с окружающим миром?

Ким хмурится и крепче сжимает руку Гарри.

\- Нет. Только с тобой.

\- Выходит, сегодняшние... происшествия — это совпавшее и многократно усиленное желание двух людей?

Ким, не моргая, смотрит Гарри в глаза. Кажется, ему потребовалось приложить много сил, чтобы на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

\- Если моя теория верна.

\- Даже если не верна, мы все равно как взрослые, _ответственные_ люди пришли к соглашению касательно собственных желаний, верно?

> _-_ _Вы оба - настоящие убийцы романтики._
> 
> _-_ _Вызывайте копов, у нас труп, возможно, криминал._

Ким мягко усмехается. Может, услышал эти мысли. Может, его просто слегка отпустило напряжение.

\- Да, Гарри. Осталось решить, что делать с нарушением субординации. И с тем, что мы знакомы неделю. Судя по количеству раскрытых дел, Вы гораздо спокойнее меня относитесь к быстрому развитию событий. Отдельно стоит упомянуть то, что Вы в прошлом вряд ли являлись членом гомосексуального подполья и поэтому многого не знаете.

На последней фразе Ким все-таки теряет самообладание и фыркает от смеха. Легкий румянец появляется на щеках, потому что уши уже не способны стать краснее.

> _-_ _Теперь он ОБЯЗАН тебя всему научить._
> 
> _-_ _Ты не сможешь ничему научиться, потому что в процессе кровь от мозга полностью уйдёт в кавернозные тела._
> 
> _-_ _Это УЖЕ произошло._

Гарри сглатывает ставшую совсем густой слюну, надеясь, что Ким не повернёт голову и не увидит позорно натянувшуюся ткань трусов. И не станет читать мысли.

Это все резонанс. Проклятый резонанс. Сначала легкое, с каждым днём растущее восхищение - чуть ли не головой выбитая дверь и дрожащие под весом огромной штанги руки; прыжок с крыши, ради которого зачем-то нужно было снимать штаны; по-ковбойски, лихим выстрелом от бедра снятый с дерева труп; странный ленивый разговор на скрипучих качелях в печальных декорациях льда и погибшей мотокареты; идеальная, логичная, структурированная речь, выдавившая показания из парней Харди; идиотский танец в церкви, на который Ким почему-то согласился почти без колебаний; по одному Гарри ведомым звукам и чувствам найденное убежище Руби; нечеловеческая скорость реакции, спасшая Кима от пули.

Тревожные уколы ревности от томного голоса Курильщика, от гипнотизирующих пальцев Клаасье, держащих очередную сигарету. Постоянно поднимающая голову надежда на что-то, в чем даже себе стыдно признаваться. Неприятное утреннее возбуждение после расплывчатого сна. Липкий страх, такой же, как кровь, стремительно покидающая чужое тело - при ранении бедренной артерии смерть может постучаться минуты через три.

Ким не знал, ощущал ли Гарри то, что с ним происходило, росло в невероятной прогрессии, грозило затопить неприступный форт профессионализма. Но какая-то неведомая сила заставила Кима задержать руку на голом бедре чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы сделать перевязку. Провести вниз, до покрытого синяками колена, невесомо, едва касаясь. Вверх, приподнимая жесткие волоски. Снова вниз, наконец прижавшись плотно кожа к коже, пытаясь заглушить собственное колотящееся сердце, чтобы остановиться даже при малейшем намёке на пробуждение напарника.

_(Я хочу. Хочу, чтобы он почувствовал, чтобы он заметил. Хочу оставить на нем следы, чтобы ВСЕ заметили)._

И снова проклятый резонанс.

Гарри поддавался его ласке. Слегка вел бедром, когда переставал чувствовать тяжесть руки. Резко выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы. Ерзал, пытаясь потереться обо что-нибудь напрягающимся членом. У Кима все плыло перед глазами, будто он потерял очки. _Нельзя, нельзя, так нельзя, ты хватаешься за собственную бредовую идею и пользуешься возможностью, манипулируешь фактами, выдаёшь желаемое за действительное. Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати..._

А затем Гарри закричал. Застал Кима врасплох - мало кому это удавалось. Но из-за Гаррье Дюбуа многое в жизни лейтенанта Кима Кицураги происходит впервые.

Проклятый резонанс, из-за которого Гарри приснился этот сон. Проклятый резонанс, из-за которого Гарри бы умер на месте, если бы Ким брезгливо вырвал ладонь из его захвата. Проклятый резонанс, который отобрал у бедного лейтенанта последние крохи разума, родивший и этот неловкий поцелуй, и неловкий разговор, и...

Проклятый резонанс, из-за которого теперь не нужно было неловких слов. Вопросительно приподнятая бровь. Быстрый кивок.

Ким перекидывает ногу через бёдра Гарри и нависает над ним. Не садится, чтобы не задеть рану. Зрачки у него так расширены, что радужки почти не видно. Падающий свет преображает черты его лица, делая их какими-то _хищными._

> _-_ _Именно с таким выражением лица он бросается в погоню под рёв “Спидпанк FM” и Кинемы. Возбуждение. Азарт. Что-то абсолютно первобытное и дикое._
> 
> _-_ _Мы должны трахнуть его немедленно._
> 
> _-_ _В крови и грязи? Ну уж нет. У этого человека гребаный нимб над головой!_
> 
> _-_ _Твои руки. Его кожа. Сейчас же._

Гарри даже не пытается сопротивляться. Руки будто специально согреваются и перестают неистово потеть, чтобы легко скользнуть под куртку, слегка запутаться в майке. И наконец лечь на кожу поясницы.

Из груди Кима вырывается едва слышное рычание, и он целует Гарри. Ничего общего с первым поцелуем – жадно, ударяясь зубами о зубы.

Гарри инстинктивно сжимает пальцы, слегка царапая кожу, и рычание усиливается, вибрирует где-то между ними. Ким прерывает поцелуй и почти ложится всем весом на грудь Гарри. Он глубоко зарывается пальцами в густую шевелюру и тянет Гарри за волосы, открывая доступ к его шее. Гарри не успевает морально подготовиться к укусу и прерывисто вздыхает, вновь впиваясь пальцами в жесткие напряженные мышцы.

> _-_ _ДА, ДЕТКА, ДА!_
> 
> _-_ _Этот след ни один шарф не скроет._
> 
> _-_ _Он тебя заклеймил._

Ким извивается над ним, подставляя всего себя под гладящие руки, не прекращая терзать чужую несчастную шею, и одним плавным выверенным движением проезжается пахом по члену Гарри.

Перед глазами взрывается диско-шар.

\- Гарри? Все хорошо?

\- Даже слишком.

Ким наконец отпускает его шею и волосы, слегка распрямляясь. Яркий румянец пятнами покрывает его щеки, сливаясь с синяком и засохшим следом крови. Ранка на разбитой губе снова слегка кровоточит. Боевой раскрас, достойный древнего ильдемаратского воина. Обмазанный сажей из отопительного котла Гарри ему даже в подметки не годится.

> _-_ _Для его возраста он чрезвычайно гибкий._
> 
> _-_ _Но даже ему нужна передышка._

Гарри снова тянет к нему руки, но Ким мягко его останавливает.

\- Я сейчас бесстыже ломаю кайф, но, Гарри… когда ты в последний раз мылся?

> _\- Вот и расплата, бомжекоп!_

Гарри принюхивается.

> _\- Кислый запах похмелья, так и не выветрившийся за столько дней._
> 
> _\- Пот от ежедневных забегов по Мартинезу._
> 
> _\- Железистый запах крови._
> 
> _\- Немного трупных ароматов._
> 
> _\- Даже тысячекратно усиливающий твою привлекательность в глазах лейтенанта «резонанс» не способен справиться с этим потрясающим амбре._

\- Оу. Давно дело было. Извини.

\- С одной стороны, мне бы очень хотелось продолжить. С другой – твою рану лучше не тревожить и уж точно не заливать местной кристально чистой водой.

> _\- Он наконец-то полностью перешел на «ты»._
> 
> _\- Твое жалкое тело впервые за долгое время кого-то заинтересовало, а ты даже не почешешься, чтобы сделать его хоть чуточку привлекательнее?_

\- Все нормально! Просто… просто подожди меня здесь, хорошо? Через несколько минут ты увидишь совершенно обновленного Гаррье Дюбуа!

Гарри неловко улыбается и делает «пиф-паф» пальцами-пистолетами. Ким усмехается и слезает с него, протягивая руку.

\- Осторожнее. Ты пролежал тут три дня, тело может не сразу вспомнить, как ходить.

\- Не волнуйся, мне довольно часто приходилось заново учить себя ходить.

Гарри осекается с печальным смешком. Лучше заткнуться и не уменьшать свои и без того низкие шансы на то, что Ким действительно его дождется. Он хватается за протянутую руку и медленно встает. Нога сразу же начинает неприятно ныть, но Гарри мысленно цыкает на нее, и это срабатывает. Опираясь на Кима и прихрамывая, Гарри все-таки доползает до ванной. Там чисто. Никаких бутылок на дне ванны, новая шторка, стопка почти что белых полотенец на бортике. Дверь в соседний номер приоткрыта, оттуда слегка сквозит. Ким ногой захлопывает ее.

\- Дальше я сам.

Гарри прислоняется к бортику ванны здоровой ногой, держа раненную слегка навесу и отпускает руку Кима. Слегка пошатывается, но стоит сам. Ким внимательно осматривает его с головы до пят, будто проверяя, не рухнет ли Гарри в следующие несколько минут, и кивает.

\- Хорошо. Я буду в номере.

Ким выходит, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь. Не до щелчка – если Гарри упадет и по каким-то причинам не сможет позвать на помощь, он хотя бы сможет выползти из ванной.

Глубоко вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Гарри стягивает пиджак, балансируя на одной ноге. Галстук немного сопротивляется - приходится сказать ему «надену тебя сразу же, как только помоюсь», чтобы он успокоился и расслабил узел.

Кое-как затащив себя в ванну, Гарри включает почти что кипяток и сползает по стенке. Сесть приходится как-то криво, чтобы на больную ногу не попадала вода. С каждой секундой, проведенной под упругими струями, ему становится легче.

> **\- Удобно плывется?**

Гарри вздрагивает.

> **\- Он уйдет. Позвонит в 41-й, чтобы кто-нибудь другой приехал следить за твоей раной, а сам продолжит расследование. Потом вернётся в свой участок, и все закончится. Даже если между вами что-то произойдет, сказочного «жили они долго и счастливо» не будет. Ты этого еще не осознал?**

Когда сквозь шум воды Гарри слышит хлопок двери, у него обрывается сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я коварно всех обманула, добавив ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ разговоров. Слоуберн в условиях того, что у персонажей есть друг к другу сильные чувства, они находятся в маленьком замкнутом пространстве, а один даже наполовину раздет? Могу, умею, практикую. Торжественно клянусь и обещаю, что третья глава будет последней. 
> 
> Вы можете подписаться на мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/blue_overlord?s=21), я кидаю туда спойлеры к новым текстам и взаимодействую с аудиторией 🌚 Лайки и комменты дают мне постоянный бонус к скорости написания частей


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: в конце третьей главы чудесный арт от [Tench](https://twitter.com/_tench_)

> — Почему мне так больно?
> 
> **— Это новая печаль в бочке твоих печалей. Ее ты тоже будешь долго настаивать, терпеливо ждать, пока не забродит, любовно помешивать и проверять время от времени.**
> 
> — Такое себе пиво получится в итоге.
> 
> **— Может быть, тебе стоит уйти из РГМ и открыть самую печальную в мире пивоварню.**

Гарри усмехается мыслям и откидывает голову, прижимаясь к плиткам стены.

> — Но почему эта боль не разъедает? Она просто есть, но ничего не делает.
> 
> _— Ты просто привык к боли._
> 
> _— Ты знал, что боль будет, мы тебя предупредили._
> 
> _— Предупреждён — значит вооружён. Даже если вооружён глупыми пальцами-пистолетами._
> 
> — Не было же ни единого шанса, что он не уйдёт?
> 
> _— Разумеется. Он не мог не понять, он же такой умный._
> 
> **_— Это странное пьянящее чувство отпустило его. Ты сам знаешь, как это бывает с алкоголем. Здесь тот же сценарий._ **
> 
> _— Можно возиться с тобой, пока ты ранен и без сознания. Это приятно, это заслуживает уважения и всеобщего одобрения. Можно даже позволить себе немного пофантазировать. А вот запирать в ванной пьяного, обдолбанного тебя, слушать крики, переходящие во всхлипы, утром оттирать блевотину с формы, чтобы не проваливаться под землю от стыда в участке — вот это нихера не круто._
> 
> **— Ты даже не помнишь, КТО несколько лет подряд неоднократно повторял этот подвиг. Пока ты окончательно его не заебал.**
> 
> _— Возможно, благодаря этой установившейся между вами странной связи лейтенант понял, что ждёт его впереди. И очень мудро решил не погружаться в дерьмо по уши._

Гарри закрывает глаза. Горячая вода гладит его уставшее, измотанное тело, нежно щекочет, баюкает. Почти что плеск волн. Почти что нежные руки.

— Милый, как же сильно ты устал.

Гарри печально улыбается ей, вот так легко пришедшей в этот раз. С ней не будет никакой неопределенности, никакого замирающего страха, никакого трепещущего желания. Только старый-старый, приевшийся разговор. Дора — константа этого зыбкого мира, сколько бы раз он не пытался от неё избавиться. Дора никогда не скажет ничего...

— Отпусти меня.

... нового.

Гарри моргает, ожидая увидеть облупившуюся краску стен видеопроката, но упирается взглядом в покрывшийся капельками конденсата кафель ванной его номера в «Танцах». Своим грузным телом он придавил сливное отверстие, и вода почти подобралась к краю повязки на ноге. Гарри зябко дёргает плечами и ерзает в ванне.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти.

Ее голос уже давно не звучал так чисто, без телефонных помех.

— Гарри, я устала не меньше, чем ты. Прошу тебя.

Ее голос никогда не покидал пределы сна.

— Люби кого-нибудь другого, мучай кого-нибудь другого! Отпусти меня, пока есть эта крошечная лазейка. Я хочу уйти.

Гарри слышит тихие всхлипы. Они не отражаются от гулких стен ванной, они вздрагивают глубоко внутри его головы. И почему-то эти слёзы не вызывают у Гарри никаких эмоций. Впервые в голове оглушительно тихо, только тихие всхлипы Доры. Он пожимает плечами и сглатывает комок в горле.

— Иди.

Всхлипы затихают. Вместо них совсем-совсем далеко скребутся об асфальт колёсики чемодана. И пропадает даже этот звук. Остается мертвая, пустая тишина. Мир без единственной понятной и предсказуемой вещи. Гарри сам не понимает, почему это слово оказалось так легко произнести. В горле першит.

> _— Не тоскуй, ты уже нашёл замену, теперь в твоей голове поселится новая печальная кукла._
> 
> _— Ещё несколько дней самобичевания, и ты сможешь каждую ночь слушать скрип ржавых качелей! А пьяным по многолетней привычке будешь звать ее, никто и не заметит подмены._
> 
> _— В конце концов, какая разница, каким способом над собой издеваться? Так будет хоть какое-то разнообразие в твоей жалкой жизни._
> 
> _— Нужно было застрелить лейтенанта, пока была возможность._
> 
> _— Или хотя бы не позволить себе снова разрушить все в реальности, не дать пищи своему голодному до самоистязания подсознанию._
> 
> _— Как ты там скулил в караоке? «Но теперь ты совсем один. Теперь все это не имеет никакого значения»? Иронично._

Гарри легонько стукается головой о стену. Горе нужно ступенчато проживать. Гарри в который раз будто бы ломает ногу где-то на середине этой лестницы.

У него совсем не осталось сил, а оказавшееся в тепле тело решило одновременно пожаловаться на все невзгоды. Гарри знобит, несмотря на горячую воду, знобит так, что зубы стучат. Закрыв глаза, он злобно возит по коже куском мыла, надеясь отмыться от чего-то скользкого, гадкого...

> _— Водорослей._
> 
> _— Затхлой воды, булькающей в груди._
> 
> _— Шкуры жалкого алкаша._
> 
> _— Это все ещё ты, Гарри. Как бы тебе ни хотелось, ты не сможешь полностью измениться за один поход в ванную._
> 
> _— Но чистота все равно сделает тебя гораздо более приятным человеком._

— Было бы ради кого стараться.

Гарри напоследок щедро обливается водой, и кое-как, пошатываясь, вылезает из ванны. Плитка приятно холодит раскрасневшиеся и ставшие смешно морщинистыми ступни. Подволакивая ногу, Гарри протирает углом полотенца зеркало и упирается руками в раковину. Гримаса на месте, хоть и чуть-чуть потускнела. Бледная рожа, покрасневший нос, мокрые бакенбарды нелепо топорщатся во все стороны. Гарри приглаживает их ладонью и удовлетворенно хмыкает.

— Неплохо выглядишь для человека, час назад валявшегося в коме.

Гарри криво улыбается собственному отражению, но уголок рта быстро опускается обратно. В чуть подернутой дымкой реальности напротив — истерзанная, багровеющая синяками шея. Больше ничего не значащее клеймо, всего лишь болезненное напоминание на следующие несколько дней. Гарри тянется рукой к галстуку и спешно натягивает его через голову. Цветастая тряпка только притягивает больше внимания, но обещание есть обещание. Пытаясь не замечать своего отражения, Гарри чистит зубы, кажется, впервые за неделю.

Он нелепо обматывается полотенцем — руки не слушаются, дрожит от напряжения нога и все его тело ощущается слишком непропорциональным и большим. Он даже не знает, есть ли у него хоть какая-то чистая одежда. Хмурясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы, он хромает к двери, пытаясь хоть как-то удержать ткань на себе. И потрясенно замирает на пороге, чудом не проиграв битву с полотенцем, потому что пальцы тут же превращаются в безвольное желе.

> _— Охренеть._
> 
> _— Охренеть._
> 
> _— Охренеть._
> 
> _— Впервые в голове Гаррье Дюбуа: абсолютная солидарность._

Ким никуда не делся.

Он стоит у слишком чистого для этой комнаты нового окна, глядя на волны, ударяющиеся о камни набережной. Как и всегда — рыжее пятно куртки, сложенные за спиной руки в перчатках. Вот только никакой другой одежды на нем нет.

Он поворачивает голову на звук открывшейся двери — сильные мышцы ног прекрасно напрягаются.

> _— По уровню эпатажа он превзошёл даже вас, о великий король драмы._
> 
> _— Какое же у тебя сейчас тупое лицо._
> 
> _— Ему нравится. Он этого и добивался._

Ким едва заметно улыбается, чувствуя повисшее в воздухе недоумение Гарри.

— Я побоялся, что решу сбежать. А разгуливать по коридору отеля с голым задом несколько не в моем стиле.

— Ну, ты мог убежать через дверь в моей ванной...

Ким молча пожимает плечами. Он так и стоит вполоборота, внимательно разглядывая Гарри.

> _— Интересно, что ему сейчас говорят голоса в голове? Или у него их нет?_
> 
> _— Как он тогда так хорошо думает? Или это как раз из-за отсутствия голосов в голове?_
> 
> _— Действуй уже, иначе действительно сбежит. Пока что он держится за счёт произведённого эффекта, но все это действительно не в его стиле, и он скоро начнёт чувствовать себя уязвимым._
> 
> _— Это явно не то, что нам нужно._

Гарри прерывисто вздыхает и делает решительный широкий шаг вперёд.

Совершенно забыв о простреленной ноге и держащемся только на силе его убеждения полотенце.

Ким оказывается достаточно быстрым и сильным, чтобы суметь пересечь всю комнату и спасти Гарри от перелома носа. Гарри неловко повисает в его руках, чувствуя легкую дрожь его тела.

> _— Давай, как учили: твои руки, его кожа. А потом тесно прижмись к нему и потрись, как грязное животное._

Вернув себя в вертикальное положение, Гарри кладёт руки Киму на поясницу, скользит вверх по напряженным мышцам и выступающим позвонкам, чтобы внезапно крепко-крепко прижать к себе. Ким сдавленно охает, но Гарри чувствует, что ему это нравится.

> _— «Чувствуешь» — это мягко сказано._
> 
> _— Всей кожей ощущаешь первобытный трепет и легкий ужас, потому что..._
> 
> _— Потому что ОЧЕНЬ большой член, прижат к твоему бедру. Вот это вечеринка намечается._
> 
> _— Теперь ясно, почему он носит настолько свободные штаны._
> 
> _— Задачу «Писькомеряние» можно официально считать завершенной. Ты проиграл, кстати._

— Гарри, я должен об этом спросить. Насколько далеко ты готов зайти? На всякий случай я подготовился, но я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать.

> _— «По крайней мере, пока что». Это едва не сорвалось с его языка. Вот и живи теперь с этой информацией._
> 
> _— Что он сказал? Он ПОДГОТОВИЛСЯ?_
> 
> _— Пока ты размазывал сопли по лицу, Ким Кицураги в собственном номере делал что-то совершенно непотребное со своим телом. Ради тебя._
> 
> _— Это невероятно заботливо._
> 
> _— ЭТО НЕВЕРОЯТНО СЕКСУАЛЬНО. Серьезно, не притворяйтесь, мы собрались здесь только ради этого._

— Можно я приму решение в процессе? Мне хочется сказать «до самого конца», но сложно загадывать наперёд. Кстати, мы даже не будем спорить о том, кто, ну-у, будет?..

— Не будем.

Ким слегка отстраняется и бросает быстрый взгляд вниз, от чего Гарри ощущает новую судорогу возбуждения.

— Я не думаю, что ты сможешь без длительной подготовки принять меня. Точно не сегодня.

— Добавишь это к моей будущей программе обучения?

Ким со смешком фыркает в ответ на ухмылку Гарри.

— Обязательно. Ложись на диван.

> _— Он ОБОЖАЕТ командовать._
> 
> _— Подыграй._

— Как прикажете, лейтенант Кицураги.

Идя спиной вперёд и стыдливо прикрывая пах ладонями, Гарри с нескрываемым коварством наблюдает за тем, как у Кима трепещут крылья носа и снова краснеют уши.

По хребту ползут мурашки, когда Ким возвращает себе самообладание и его глаза недобро темнеют. Резким движением он скидывает на пол куртку и неторопливо следует за Гарри.

> _— Ни капли стыда._
> 
> _— Абсолютная крутость._
> 
> _— Эстетическое удовольствие проходит по короткому пути между твоими глазами и мозгом, немедленно делая все твоё тело мягким и податливым. Ты — мягкая глина._
> 
> _— Не такая уж и мягкая._
> 
> _— Посмотри на Кима, у него железная выдержка. Он даже не до конца возбуждён. Тебе придётся приложить больше усилий._

Уперевшись в диван, Гарри не знает, как поступить. Почему-то он густо краснеет от мысли убрать руки, пока Ким так внимательно смотрит. Но без помощи рук сесть он никак не сможет, разве что нелепо плюхнуться. Он так и стоит столбом, пока Ким не останавливается перед ним почти вплотную. Ладонь в перчатке ложится на сцепленные руки, пальцы задевают мягкий живот, и Гарри вздрагивает от щекотки и возбуждения.

— Не думал, что тебя хоть _что-то_ способно смутить.

Голос Кима изменился. Теперь он низкий, вкрадчивый. Жесткий ревашольский акцент становится сильнее, и каждый слог будто сопровождается утробным рычанием.

Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать. Если движение брови Кима способно полностью его парализовать, то этот голос лишает его даже способности думать. Пальцы сами собой расцепляются, и руки безвольно опадают по бокам. Жёсткая ткань касается его члена, и Гарри шумно выдыхает, покачнувшись.

> _— Ты оставил позорный мокрый след на его перчатке._
> 
> _— Возможно, за это придётся расплачиваться._

Гарри наплевать. Его ведёт, как от крепкого коктейля, он не может даже поднять глаза на Кима и вынужден стыдливо смотреть вниз, где чужая рука едва-едва касается его члена, оттягивая кожу и обнажая влажную, темно-красную от прилившей крови головку. Мышечная память — куда более надежная, чем хранилище в голове — уверена, что к Гарри уже давно никто не прикасался. Даже он сам.

Ким кладёт руку ему на шею, уперев большой палец под подбородок, с нажимом заставляя поднять голову. Гарри моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться на его лице, но все вновь смазывается, когда Ким его целует. Наконец-то он крепко обхватывает член Гарри пальцами, заставляя его застонать и прижаться вплотную. Его собственный член упирается в бедро Гарри, но выдержки Кима хватает на то, чтобы не начать тереться об него.

Ким отстраняется и оттягивает в сторону галстук, все ещё болтающийся на шее Гарри.

— Настоятельно рекомендую вам быть тише, детектив. Клаасье вас, конечно, уже не услышит, но мало ли чьи ещё уши у этих стен.

Гарри хмурится.

> _— Ты снова забыл что-то важное._
> 
> _— Клаасье не в своём номере? А где тогда? Мы же ее не арестовали._
> 
> _— Перестрелка! Ты забыл про ебаную перестрелку!_

Гарри хватает Кима за плечи и слегка встряхивает.

— Сколько жертв?

Ким трёт лоб рукой, не отпуская галстук, и пытается осознать смысл вопроса сквозь пьянящую пелену возбуждения.

— Что?

— Трибунал. Кто кроме меня пострадал?

Ким несколько секунд восстанавливает дыхание, прикрыв глаза, поправляет очки и снова становится серьезным и деловитым лейтенантом РГМ.

— Вы отвлекли разговором предводителя наёмников и произвели меткий выстрел, ранив его. Затем в вас выстрелил их снайпер, но Вы каким-то чудом увернулись. А вот он от моего выстрела увернуться не смог.

— Ты попал ему точно в глаз. Керамический шлем не спас.

— Именно так. Видимо, ваше везение передалось мне, потому что от предназначавшейся мне пули я тоже смог увернуться.

> _— В его голосе — горечь, а не бравада._

— Но она досталась кому-то другому?

— Глену. Он умер на месте. Ангус и Тео тоже умерли, по пути в больницу. Раненный вами наёмник выстрелил вам в ногу, вскоре после чего скончался.

— Тит?

— В норме, Ален, Эжен и садовница... Лиззи тоже. Меня спасло то, что Вы меня предупредили о Де Поль. Я успел выстрелить в неё раньше. Вот и все. Джойс уплыла, Эврар перекрыл порт, Клаасье сбежала.

Гарри прикрывает глаза, мысленно загибая пальцы.

— Шесть трупов. Пиздец.

Он снова пошатывается. То ли нога дала о себе знать, то ли новости оказались слишком непосильными. Помогло то, что его руки все ещё крепко цеплялись за плечи Кима.

— Гарри, все могло бы быть гораздо хуже, если бы мы не вмешались. Мы предотвратили бойню.

— И проебали все возможные зацепки.

Ким ободряюще улыбается и снова приподнимает его печально склонившуюся голову за подбородок.

— Мы оба живы. И у нас все ещё _есть_ зацепка: вероятность того, что выстрел произвели с острова.

— _Пять_ процентов. Шанс на грани погрешности.

> _— Он помнил точный процент вероятности._
> 
> _— Но хотел, чтобы его назвал ты. Надеялся, что это вернёт тебе веру в себя._
> 
> _— Заканчивайте со своими нудными копскими делами, от этого кровь вообще-то покидает стратегически важные органы!_
> 
> _— Какой же ты охуительный романтик, Гарри. Неудивительно, что от тебя ушла жена, никто не захочет во время секса слушать о ТРУПАХ._

— Блядь. Прости. Я опять все испортил.

Гарри пытается закрыть лицо руками, но Ким твёрдо их перехватывает.

— Я работаю в РГМ слишком много лет, чтобы меня мог расстроить такой разговор. Ложись.

Опираясь на него, Гарри наконец опускается на диван. К его удивлению, он застелен свежим постельным бельём, а на подлокотнике аккуратно разложены полотенце, бутылочка смазки и презервативы.

> _— Сколько времени ты провёл в ванной, если Ким успел ОБО ВСЕМ позаботиться?_
> 
> _— У него всегда все настолько под контролем?_
> 
> _— Неважно. Наплевать. Насрать. Он снова убрал в сторону личность непоколебимого лейтенанта, и ты ОБЯЗАН изучить все, что прячется под ней. Разнюхать, потрогать и, возможно, вылизать каждый сантиметр._

Чуть морщась от боли в ноге, Гарри подползает к изголовью, где заботливо сложены подушки, и вальяжно закидывает руку за голову, наблюдая за Кимом. Лейтенант снова складывает руки за спину и приподнимает бровь.

— Мне достаточно здесь красиво постоять или Вы хотите _чего-то_ _ещё?_

> _— Блядь. Ты хочешь, чтобы он снова оседлал тебя, перекинув свои восхитительно длинные ноги через твои бёдра. Скажи это, быстро._

— Я хочу, чтобы ты снова оседлал меня, перекинув свои восхитительно длинные ноги через мои бёдра. 

У Кима дрожат губы от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. Он не знает, какая часть мозга Гарри отвечает за эти безумные фразы, но он в неё заочно влюблён.

Гарри забывает, как дышать, когда его желание исполняется.

Ким склоняется над ним, снова потянув за галстук, и целует. Гарри может поклясться, что галстук всеми силами пытается вывернуться.

_— Братан, ты видел, что он с твоей шеей сотворил? Ты ДОЛЖЕН отплатить ему тем же. И какого хрена он постоянно за меня хватается? Мне это не нравится._

Гарри мстительно усмехается и, впившись пальцами Киму в лопатки, смазывает поцелуй, чтобы укусить его за беззащитную шею. Ким шипит и больно стукает Гарри ладонью в грудь, вырываясь.

— Нет. Никаких следов.

— Прости. Галстук сказал мне сделать это.

— Помимо голосов в голове есть ещё и говорящий галстук? Помоги мне господь.

— А теперь галстук говорит сделать симметричный укус.

Ким успевает только гневно нахмуриться, когда зубы Гарри снова смыкаются на его коже, приятно оттягивая ее. Он глубоко вздыхает и закатывает глаза, смиряясь.

Гарри одновременно до сих пор не верит своему везению и сходит с ума от вседозволенности. Он жадно целует раскрасневшиеся губы, шею, острые скулы. Очки Кима запотевают и мешаются, и он нетерпеливым жестом поднимает их на макушку, взъерошив себе волосы. Он позволяет целовать себя, трогать, гладить — крупные руки Гарри обезоружили даже его постоянное желание командовать, заставляя по-кошачьи ластиться, чтобы ни одна часть тела не осталась без внимания.

В какой-то момент Гарри замирает и смотрит ему в глаза с такой смесью удивления и восторга, что Киму хочется вскочить и убежать. Он видел этот взгляд, предназначавшийся всему прекрасному в мире вокруг, что Гарри заново для себя открывал. Он со стыдом признавал, что хотел бы, чтобы Гарри так же посмотрел на него. Но сейчас этот взгляд смутил его до мурашек.

— Ким?

— Прекрати это. Не смотри на меня так.

Гарри моргает, но взгляд не меняется.

— Почему? Я смотрю так на все, что мне нравится.

Ким прерывисто вздыхает. Сбежать. Сверкая задом в коридоре отеля. Он уже чувствует, как напрягаются ноги.

Второй раз за день Гарри совершает чудо эквилибристики, крепко прижимая Кима к груди. Ким пару секунд дергается, но сдаётся и замирает в крепких объятьях. Он прикрывает глаза, слушая, как совсем рядом быстро бьется сердце. Гарри утыкается носом ему в макушку и быстро-быстро начинает шептать.

— Ты такой красивый, такой хладнокровный, охренеть какой умный, охренеть какой сексуальный, ты ходячая крутость, Ким, ты охренеть как мне нравишься и я так боялся, что ты уйдёшь, _пожалуйста_ , скажи, если я что—то делаю не так, я не хочу опять все испортить, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, я не хочу, чтобы _мне_ снова было больно, но рядом с тобой мне лучше, чем обычно, у меня даже похмелье стало не таким страшным, когда я тебя увидел, серьезно. Я вспомнил многое о своём прошлом, я вроде как даже отпустил Дору, хотя еще не уверен точно, и я правда хочу измениться, я хочу разорвать порочный круг, я от него устал, и я знаю, что ты не обязан быть мне сиделкой или группой поддержки, но мне правда становится легче, когда ты рядом, и мне даже не хочется пить, потому что тогда я могу забыть тебя, и... и я хочу, чтобы ты все это знал, даже если резонанс вдруг исчезнет.

Ким по-прежнему лежит неподвижно, только тёплое дыхание щекочет Гарри грудь. Горячая капля касается кожи.

— Эй, Ким? Ты чего?

Ким сердито трется щекой об его грудь, стирая вторую непрошеную слезу. Хмурится и до боли кусает губу.

> _— Он поражен до глубины души твоей искренностью._
> 
> _— Ему никогда такого не говорили. Ты будто вломился в секретное хранилище его эмоций._
> 
> _— Но теперь ему стыдно даже за эти две крошечные слезинки._

— Я никому не проболтаюсь об этом, обещаю. Никакого ущерба твоей репутации. Насколько это вообще возможно в моем-то обществе. Давай просто...

— Перечпокнемся?

— Откуда ты...

Ким негромко смеётся, приподнимаясь. Его глаза блестят, но слез больше нет.

— Не ты один ходил допрашивать Клаасье тет-а-тет.

> _— Сколько ещё подколок для тебя у него в арсенале?_

— Давай еще раз начнем сначала. И постараемся не отвлекаться. Придется быть очень осторожными, чтобы не задеть рану. Может быть, отложим это до тех пор, пока ты не поправишься?

Гарри изо всех сил мотает головой, подняв светящееся облачко пыли вокруг.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, тебя не уже остановить. Пожалуйста, скажи сразу, если что-то будет не так.

Гарри согласно кивает. Почему-то в горле у него пересохло и произносить слова не получается.

Ким плавно опускается ему на бедра, как раз выше повязки, и неторопливо проводит рукой вниз по шее, груди, зарываясь в мягкие волоски. Царапает грубый широкий шрам, гладит живот, проверяя, не дернется ли Гарри от щекотки, сжимает пальцы на чуть выступающей косточке таза, дразняще слегка оттягивает волосы на лобке… и начинает исследование сначала, с самого верха.

> _— Расскажу тебе еще один секретик о Киме Кицураги: мысли о твоей чрезмерной мужественности, мускулистости и волосатости несколько раз серьезно его… отвлекали._

Гарри мысленно салютует наблюдательному голосу и начинает нетерпеливо ерзать под руками Кима.

— Не возись.

Спокойный голос только сильнее распаляет Гарри. Ему отчаянно мало одних этих осторожных прикосновений. Он перехватывает руку Кима, плотно сжав запястье, и стягивает с нее перчатку.

> _— В твоей лапище его ладонь выглядит такой…_
> 
> _— Хрупкой?_

Ким прерывает его мысль, довольно ловко освободив руку, и снимает вторую перчатку сам.

— Гарри. Мне сначала нужно понять, что с тобой делать.

> _— Он намекает на то, что ни ты сам, ни он пока что не знаете, что тебе нравится._
> 
> _— Он осторожничает, чтобы ничего не испортить. Не вызвать у тебя отвращение._

— Ким, я же не древняя фарфоровая ваза. Со мной можно делать… _всякое._

Гарри нелепо ухмыляется и двигает бровями. И снова ловит руку Кима, чтобы прижать ее к своему члену.

— Я вас свяжу, если Вы не будете слушаться.

Гарри секунду пристально смотрит ему в глаза, а затем начинает нагло тереться об его ладонь. Бровь Кима приподнимается, и Гарри опять словно натыкается на стену. Его парализует, будто на него наступает жесткий ботинок авторитета Кима Кицураги.

> _— Возможно, ты бы хотел, чтобы тебя **действительно** прижали к полу ботинком._

Член дергается от этой мысли. Ким усмехается новому пункту информации о Гаррье Дюбуа в его мысленном блокноте.

— Сегодня, предупреждаю, _только_ сегодня, я по возможности буду делать все так, как ты попросишь. Но не привыкай к хорошему. 

> _— Полу-шутка, полу-обещание, полу-предупреждение._
> 
> _— Не мешай ему контролировать ситуацию и будешь вознаграждён._

Ладонь плотно обхватывает член, и Гарри со вздохом облегчения откидывается обратно на диван. Ким плавно двигает рукой, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее возле головки, и внимательно наблюдает за Гарри. Уголок его губ приподнимается, когда он добавляет _вращающее_ движение, и Гарри зажмуривается, вцепившись пальцами в простыню.

> _— Полное диско. И это ведь ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ пальцы. А что будет, если..._

— Я могу то же самое сделать ртом.

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Гарри надеется, что это прозвучало не совсем как отчаянная мольба.

Ким едва заметно усмехается, тянется через Гарри, убирая очки, и опускает ногу на пол, чтобы слезть, но Гарри снова хватает его за руку, останавливая.

— А ты можешь просто… развернуться? Мне нравится, когда ты _надо мной._

> _— Он слегка удивлен столь откровенному предложению, мессир._
> 
> _— Но заинтересован._
> 
> _— Хитрая улыбка и короткий кивок… Грациозные и уверенные движения…_
> 
> _— Начинай прокручивать в голове биографию Мазова, потому что иначе ты позорно кончишь прямо сейчас._
> 
> _— От одного вида прекрасной задницы прямо у тебя под носом._

Гарри чувствует, как в паху нарастает горячая тяжесть и снова щипает себя за живот, пытаясь отвлечься. Получается откровенно плохо: Ким прогибается в пояснице, наклоняясь к его члену, и Гарри шумно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы от одного ощущения его теплого _дыхания._

Гарри впивается пальцами в бедра Кима, когда его язык плотно прижимается к члену и скользит вниз, до самых яиц. Вверх – чуть повернув голову и уже только губами. Снова вниз – одним кончиком языка.

— Ким, по-полегче… уф-ф…

> _— Насколько же у него горячий рот._
> 
> _— Это незаконно._
> 
> _— Подвигай бедрами. Нужно узнать, насколько глубоко он может…_
> 
> _— НУЖНО СРОЧНО ОТВЛЕЧЬСЯ._
> 
> _— Укуси его за ягодицу!_
> 
> _— Нет, никаких следов! Лучше лизни. Вылижи всю эту восхитительную задницу._
> 
> _— Давай-давай, он же подготовился, а ты ему доверяешь._

Удивленный вздох (или стон?) вибрирует глубоко в горле Кима, и Гарри это _прекрасно_ ощущает.

> _— Сосредоточься. Облизывай, как лужицу рома на барной стойке._
> 
> _— О-о, как ему это нравится, как жадно он двигается навстречу твоему языку…_
> 
> _— Как у него спина не ломается от такого прогиба?_
> 
> _— Он делает это ради тебя. Почти что танцует, не выпуская твой член изо рта. Полнейшее диско._

— Боже, Ким, если мы не остановимся, я тебя съем. Нельзя в мое полное распоряжение давать настолько крутую задницу.

Ким оборачивается, небрежно вытирая губы ладонью, и Гарри снова приходится вцепиться пальцами ему в бедро, чтобы удержаться.

— Раз уж моя задница оказалась в твоем _распоряжении_ , можешь помочь мне с подготовкой. Наверное, я все-таки… поторопился.

— Командуйте, лейтенант.

Ким фыркает и прижимается щекой к покрытому синяками колену Гарри, еще выше задирая свои бедра. Гарри замечает длинный бугристый шрам, но удерживает себя от вопроса. У них будет много времени _потом._

Ким вытягивает руку назад, раскрывая ладонь.

Гарри понимает его без слов, щедро выдавливая смазку. И обхватывает два его тонких пальца ладонью, неспешно скользя по ним. Горячий румянец, заливающий щеки Кима, он не видит, но _чувствует_ кожей.

> _— Видел ли ты что-то более красивое, чем эти блестящие пальцы, гладящие вход в его тело?_
> 
> _— Видел. То, как он сжимает и оттягивает этими пальцами ягодицу, бесстыдно раскрываясь перед тобой._

— Ким? Я могу?..

— Да. Одним пальцем. Не спеши.

Несмотря на свои же предупреждения Ким не выдерживает первым. Он шумно выдыхает, царапая кожу на ноге Гарри, и подается всем телом назад. Его рука чуть дрожит, сжимая скользкую ладонь Гарри.

— Еще.

Гарри быстро облизывает ставшие болезненно-сухими губы. Ким вздрагивает, когда второй палец оказывается внутри, и снова обжигает ногу Гарри сорвавшимся дыханием. Его бедра слегка разъезжаются, и Гарри с нажимом проводит рукой по его ноге, что вознаграждается еще одним вздохом.

> _— Он не такой шумный, как ты._
> 
> _— Но тебе достаточно видеть этот изгиб поясницы и чувствовать, как он толкается навстречу твоим пальцам, чтобы понять, как ему это нравится._
> 
> _— Что он делает?.._
> 
> _— ТВОЮ МАТЬ._

Два тонких, скользких пальца Кима тоже оказываются внутри.

> _— Поклянись, что больше никогда не будешь пить, потому что забыть это ощущение — абсолютно незаконно._
> 
> _— Горячая пульсация. Нежная кожа. Прохладные пальцы. Низкий, хриплый стон._

— Гарри…

— Кажется, я кончу, если ты еще раз назовешь меня по имени _таким_ голосом. Ты… готов?

— Да.

Гарри совершенно ошалело улыбается, когда каким-то _привычным_ движением Ким снова садится ему на бедра и зубами надрывает упаковку презерватива.

> _— Зажмурься и повторяй протокол осмотра трупа, пока он не закончит._
> 
> _— Он милостив: ни одного лишнего движения, будто медицинская манипуляция._
> 
> _— В его интересах, чтобы ты продержался еще хотя бы немного._

Гарри открывает глаза и разглядывает Кима, будто видит в первый раз. Свет закатного солнца причудливо преломляется на прибрежных руинах, превращая его румянец в рваные рыжие всполохи. Если бы на нем сейчас были очки, они бы опасно блеснули.

— Раньше я думал, что ты не умеешь краснеть.

— А я бы никогда не подумал, что тебе понравится _такое._

— Вообще-то, это лучшее, что случалось со мной за неделю, и…

Палец Кима плотно прижимается к губам Гарри. Лицо лейтенанта строгое, но Гарри знает, каких усилий стоит ему сдержать улыбку. Гарри играет на руку то, что палец все еще скользкий, и у него легко получается увильнуть.

— Ким, а может я криптид?

— Что?

— Ну, криптид. Распространяю вокруг себя особые возбуждающие феромоны, и вот...

— Вы **не** криптид, детектив.

Гарри не успевает опечаленно вздохнуть, потому что Ким склоняется над ним в поцелуе и рукой направляет его член внутрь.

> _— Охренеть как тесно._
> 
> _— И горячо._
> 
> _— И-и-и, он тебя оседлал, детка!_

Ким часто дышит, уткнувшись носом Гарри в плечо.

— Все в порядке?

— Да. Нормально. Постарайся не шевелиться, не хочу снова тебя перевязывать.

— Ким, ты серьёзно об этом беспокоишься, сидя у меня на члене?

Вместо ответа Ким с гневным рычанием кусает его истерзанную шею.

Гарри закрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущение того, как над ним плавно двигается чужое тело, как пальцы зарываются в его волосы, и как шею, будто извиняясь, жадно вылизывает горячий язык. Гарри напрягает ноги, не в силах устоять перед соблазном двигаться навстречу, прижаться теснее…

За секунду до того, когда должна была прийти боль, его бедро с силой вжимают в диван.

— Все-таки придется связать.

Гарри открывает глаза, чтобы снова оказаться парализованным одним взглядом Кима.

— Галстук.

Сила его колоссального влияния отпускает Гарри ровно настолько, чтобы он смог стащить с себя цветастый кошмар.

Приходит в себя Гарри только тогда, когда руки оказываются надежно примотаны к перекладинам спинки дивана.

— Я вас предупреждал, детектив.

— Я ощущаю себя бесполезным мешком картошки.

— Вы вылечитесь, и тогда я разрешу вам проявлять инициативу. А пока что ведите себя хорошо, пожалуйста.

> _— Почему чешутся глаза? Это что, слезы на подходе? Что это за чувство?_
> 
> _— Надежда._
> 
> _— Может быть, «долго и счастливо» возможно даже в дерьмовом сценарии твоей жизни?_

Гарри задыхается от невозможности пошевелиться. Ким ритмично двигается, все так же крепко сжимая больное бедро. Кожа блестит от пота, член с каждым движением трется о живот, глаза полуприкрыты.

В его взгляде легкая насмешка, и Гарри рычит от смеси злости и возбуждения.

> _— Он на пределе._
> 
> _— Ты тоже._
> 
> _— Нельзя, чтобы все закончилось на **его** правилах. _
> 
> _— Он не знает, что ты мастерски справляешься с ловушками. Правую руку на пятнадцать градусов вниз, теперь влево… Et voilà_ _!_

Глаза Кима удивленно расширяются, когда Гарри невозмутимо освобождается от галстука и почти что роняет лейтенанта на себя. На мгновение ему хочется вцепиться Гарри в волосы и прорычать «Не смей, пока я не разрешу…», но он быстро отметает эту мысль. Не сейчас, когда Гарри бесконечной мантрой шепчет ему на ухо бессвязные комплименты вперемешку с тихими стонами. Не сейчас, когда в нос и в рот лезут все еще влажные после душа волосы. Не сейчас, когда поджимаются пальцы ног. Не сейчас, когда член так плотно зажат между телами, что почти больно.

Ким крепко обнимает Гарри за шею и прижимается к его щеке губами, отдавая себя накатывающей горячей волне.

> **_— Его тело лишается костей. Каждая напряженная мышца становится мягкой и податливой. Никакого контроля, только бешеное биение крови._ **
> 
> **— С той же силой пульсирует кровь и в тебе.**
> 
> **_— Резонанс._ **
> 
> **— Обыкновенное, древнее, животное чувство. Единения? Не-ет, принадлежности. Он – твой, ты — его. Имеющий глаза да увидит.**
> 
> **_— Бум! Опадающие искры от диско-шара._ **
> 
> **— А за ними оно: море безмятежности.**

У Кима все еще подрагивают ноги, когда много минут спустя он все-таки сползает с Гарри. Кивком он успокаивает Гарри, замечая его тревожный взгляд, и идет в ванную, захватив полотенце.

> _— Он никуда не уходит. Он просто хочет позаботиться о тебе. Снова._
> 
> _— Если человек хочет сбежать, он бежит, а не возвращается, пошатываясь от усталости, чтобы вытереть тебя целиком влажным полотенцем и придирчиво осмотреть повязку на ноге._

Гарри никогда еще не видел Кима таким – рассеянным, будто витающим в облаках. Он протягивает лейтенанту очки, надеясь, что так быстрее вернет прежнего Кима.

Ким слегка улыбается и накидывает на плечи куртку. Скрипит окно. Щелкает зажигалка.

В последних, самых ярких лучах солнца Гарри замечает в темных волосах Кима блеск седины, и где-то внутри неприятно сжимается смутная тревога.

> _— Из-за тебя седых волос может стать гораздо больше._
> 
> _— И вовсе не из-за того, что вы радостно вместе встретите старость._
> 
> — Идите нахрен. У него сегодня было много возможностей уйти. И завтра будет столько же. Ему хватит ума не тонуть вместе со мной. Может быть, мысль о совместной старости и меня на плаву удержит, а?

Гарри осторожно встает и, прихрамывая, подходит к Киму сзади. Почему-то ему боязно протянуть руки и коснуться его. Ким выдыхает дым в окно и, наощупь найдя руку Гарри, прижимает ее к своему голому животу.

— Почему это было для тебя так важно? Я знаю, ты все время боялся, что я уйду. Я будто слышал эту мысль в своей голове.

— Не знаю. Я вдруг почувствовал себя… значимым? Хоть для кого-то. Боялся упустить это ощущение. Ты ведь не уйдешь?

— Нет. Разве что за чистыми простынями и стаканом воды.

Гарри мягко смеется и утыкается лбом ему в спину, глубоко вдыхая соленый запах моря и сигаретный дым. Никакого запаха абрикосов, никаких скрипучих качелей. Он прикрывает глаза, видя только чуть двигающуюся в такт с дыханием ткань. Мягкие рыжие волны.

> **— Удобно плывется?**
> 
> — Ага. Можно мне немного побыть счастливым в тишине?

К его удивлению, впервые за долгое время ему никто не отвечает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все, котятки! Спасибо за полмесяца душевной поддержки меня отзывами, лайками в твиттере, закидыванием фанартом и хэдканонами (спешиал сенкс ту Denytriko, fzhmxfhmst, omsooqchan, vernonnika, EVGrinch, _tench_), без вас я вряд ли бы решила превратить простенький пвп в ЭТО 🖤  
> По-прежнему зову вас подписаться на мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/blue_overlord?s=21), потому что у меня в заметках уже формируется жирный сборник драбблов по элизиуму, кусочки которых я буду публиковать в ранний доступ, так сказать  
> Не забудьте подписаться на [Tench](https://twitter.com/_tench_), нарисовавшую прекрасный арт к этому фику 🖤
> 
> А еще вы можете подписаться на меня на [фикбуке!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10473439)  
> П.с. Если хотите поблагодарить за эту работу, можете заплатить ведьмаку чеканной монетой: 4276380256983417  
> 


End file.
